


Wow.

by Derpmallow



Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, i dont rly know what to put here, just some friends chilling, lots o' stars, takes place in the smp, they can be romantic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmallow/pseuds/Derpmallow
Summary: It wasn't the first time Bad had heard the line. But every time his friend spoke it, he smiled. Every time he saw something pretty, something that amazed him, his friend murmured those fateful words under his breath.I dont rly know how to describe it, but u can read it if u wanna ig. kinda like it :D
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124729
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Wow.

"You see that? Wow." It wasn't the first time Bad had heard the line. But every time his friend spoke it, he smiled. Every time he saw something pretty, something that amazed him, his friend murmured those fateful words under his breath. 

Like the clear waves of the ocean, the brightest hues of oranges and reds that streaked the sky in the latest or earliest hours of the day, like they were seeing now.

_ You see that? Wow. _

It was wonderful to know every time Skeppy saw something that made him smile. Something that took his breath away. Snow falling on a cold winter's night. A jagged cliff that cut off, sending a step descent into the Earth.

_ You see that? Wow. _

And Bad wanted in on it too. Every time Skeppy took off his headbox, and allowed Bad to see his face. Every time the clouds turned pink in the evening light.

_ You see that? Wow. _

Two and two. Staring at the beginnings of a fresh start, on a new island. The stars, plentiful with little light pollution to dim them out.

_ You see that? Wow. _

And it became a habit. So easy to fall into, every time they saw something. Something breathtaking, even if it was just the other. 

_ You see that? Wow. _

Skeppy had turned to him the next morning, Bad's favorite breakfast in hand. 

"You see that? Wow." Bad whispered, and Skeppy looked at him, a soft smile on his face. The moment was tender. No one to knock at the door loudly to spoil it, no red vines, just them. It may have been selfish for Bad to take Skeppy away. But at least he was safe. He almost missed Skeppy join in with his words.

"You see that? Wow." Skeppy had been looking him in the eyes when he'd said it. Bad was the thing in question. The thing that amazed Skeppy. Stole his breath. And Bad wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment forever.

_ You hear that? Wow. _

This time, Bad didn't say it aloud. He just let his cheeks flush, and looked away. Oh, how wonderful those words had been.

\---

"You idiot, it's winter and you won't put a fireplace in our room?" Skeppy asked, for the tenth time over.

"Skeppy, our house is made of wood. It would burn." Bad rolled his eyes.

"Then we make it out of brick!" Skeppy cried.

"We have one downstairs, away. We don't need one up here!" Bad muttered back. And so, they slept downstairs.

Bad hadn't known what time he woke up, but when he did, Skeppy wasn't next to him. Worry filled Bad, in fear that Skeppy had gone to the egg again. 

Hurriedly, he exited the back door of their house to figure the time of day, and found Skeppy sitting on the docks. The wind blew through his hair, and the moonlight made him glow. He was drained of color, but he was one of the most beautiful things Bad had ever laid eyes on.

_ You see that? Wow. _

Skeppy turned, to look at the source of noise. Upon seeing Bad, he patted the dock next to him, a silent plea that Bad would come to sit by him. Who was Bad to say no? Grabbing a blanket, he headed onto the dock.

"Why are you out here?" Bad asked, wrapping the blanket around Skeppy's body and his own, forcing Skeppy to scoot closer.

"Gah! Your arms are cold!" Bad cried, and Skeppy only pressed further into him.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Skeppy asked gently, sensing the panic Bad had been in moments before.

"Woke up and you weren't next to me. I panicked." Bad admitted. He couldn't lie to Skeppy. Not now, not ever.

"Ah." Skeppy whispered, turning back to the ocean, satisfied with the answer. Bad liked this view much better than the one outside their old house, where there had been a giant, looming prison to get in the way of it. 

Skeppy lifted an arm out, as if to reach for the moon. And if it was in Bad's ability, he would have given it to him. Anything. Anything for Skeppy. 

"You see that? Wow."

Yeah. Bad saw it. It  _ was _ breathtaking. It was beautiful. It was  _ theirs _ . And nothing was there to take it from them. No egg, no red vines, no Dream, no mobs, no nothing. It was quiet, other than the soft sounds of the waves crashing against the dock with little force.

And Bad wouldn't change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> You see that? Wow. You finished the fic, congrats :D


End file.
